This invention relates generally to ventilating systems, and more particularly to a ventilating system for removal of heat and fumes from the vicinity of a conveyorized cooking oven. Some restaurant kitchens, particularly for so-called fast food restaurants, have cooking equipment designed particularly for the type of restaurant that it is and cooking that is to be done. There is a significant market for factory-built cooking equipment which can be installed as a complete unit in a restaurant kitchen or the like. Examples are conveyorized ovens which are suitable for a variety of products including, for example, pizzas. While such ovens may be well designed and well insulated, they are capable of dissipating much heat to the room in which they are located. Also, depending upon the foods being cooked in them, such ovens may introduce objectionable fumes and odors into the room. If the room is sufficiently large and well ventilated, these conditions may not be too objectionable. However, as cooking capacities are increased, and room sizes for kitchens become smaller, it can be very objectionable. The present invention is directed to removal of excess heat, fumes and odors from the vicinity of conveyorized cooking ovens.